


Whisky de fuego y consecuencias

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Holyhead Arpies ganan la liga de quidditch y salen a celebrarlo, aunque quizás a Katie no le siente tan bien el whisky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Katie tienes que tomarte este partido como si jugaramos contra cualquier otro-repetía Angelina una y otra vez, y ella sabia que Angie no se lo decía solo como capitana, sino también como amiga.

-El Puddlemerrre tiene un buen guarrrdián y un buen buscadorrr pero sus cazadorrres no os llegan ni a la suela del zapato -recitaba una y otra vez Otto Urla, su entrenador transilvano, mientras obligaba a sus cazadoras a entrenarse dos horas extra todos los días.

-Están todos muy pesados ¿verdad? -le susurró Ginny, mientras esperaban en el túnel de vestuarios. En Hogwarts, jugaron juntas durante poco tiempo, pero el entrenador las había machacado a entrenamientos, las había obligado a montar en la misma escoba y a vivir pegadas durante una semana para mejorar su coordinación _''No quierrro trrres cuerrrpos y trrres mentes, quierrro trrres cuerrrpos y una mente''_.

-Y comenzamos con la quincuagésima tercera edición de la final de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda -dentro del túnel, la voz amplificada del comentarista hizo retumbar el suelo. Como siempre, a Katie se le formó un nudo en el estómago-. Con ustedes el equipo local ¡El Puddlemere United! 

Los gritos ensordecedores de los aficionados contribuyeron a aumentar su nerviosismo. Era consciente de que Otto decía algo, pero sus oídos zumbaban de tal manera, que era incapaz de oir nada. De repente, la tela que cubría el túnel se levanto y la luz de los focos la dejó momentáneamente desorientada.

-Y ahora las visitantes ¡Las Holyhead Arpies! -la multitud verde y dorada comenzó a rugir-. Con todos ustedes: ¡Perkins!, ¡Hornby!, ¡Smith!, ¡Johnson!, ¡Weasley!, ¡Bell! y… ¡Darling! -Las siete recorrieron la distancia con paso firme y saludando a la multitud. Katie se fijó en que Diana Darling, la buscadora, tenía la cara de un malsano tono verde.

-Capitanes, daos la mano -ordenó el arbitro, un mago bajito y regordete con una túnica a rayas. Oliver le dio la mano a Angelina, estaba todavía más alto de lo que ella recordaba era por lo menos, tres cabezas más alto que Angie y sus hombros valían por dos capitanas como la suya. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en ella, la pequeña cazadora castaña que daba saltitos para controlar los nervios.

Después de aquello, se habían montado en sus escobas y el partido había comenzado. Katie solo recordaba haber visto como Angelina cogía la quaffle y haberse lanzado como una flecha hacia los aros. A medio camino, Ginny, que volaba por encima de ella, le había dejado caer la pelota y Katie, tras esquivar una bludger lanzada por un golpeador, y dejarse caer como una piedra tres o cuatro metros, se la había pasado a Angie que había fallado por los pelos el tiro. El partido empezó igualado, pero tras la segunda hora, la superioridad de las cazadoras de las Holyhead comenzó a declinar el marcador.

De repente, la multitud ahogó un grito al ver a los dos buscadores dirigiendose hacia la snitch. Diana estaba sobre la punta de la escoba y sus dedos rozaban la pequeña pelota voladora. Finalmente, su mano se cerró sobre ella, pero al levantarla para mostrarsela al público, se resbaló y cayó diez metros hasta el suelo. Por suerte, un hechizo almohada lanzado por el arbitro la libro de la mayor parte del golpe.

El estadio se vino a bajo. La muchedumbre verde y dorada comenzó a rugir y a lanzar fuegos artificiales con sus varitas, mientras que los hinchas del Puddlemere comenzaban a desaparecerse. Todas volaron juntas hacia el pedestal en el que estaba situada la copa y Angelina la levantó, mientras las jugadoras se abrazaban entre ellas emocionadas. Después de la vuelta al estadio con el trofeo habían vuelto a los vestuarios eufóricas, pero hechas polvo, se habían duchado mientras cantaban el himno de las Holyhead. Mientras se vestían, Helena Hornby, la enorme golpeadora galesa, había sugerido ir a un pub que conocía por allí cerca, para celebrar la victoria. Todas habían aceptado entusiasmadas y Katie tenía tantas ganas de divertirse, que se dejó el pelo suelto, en lugar de recogérselo en su habitual coleta. Se embutió unos vaqueros muggles, una camiseta y sus botas marrones preferidas y se lanzó a la aventura.

El pub era un pequeño cuchitril a diez minutos en escoba del estadio, donde el tabernero les sirvió una ronda de whisky de fuego sin preguntar. Despúes de una vino otra y otra y otra...


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que Katie vio a la mañana siguiente, fue la bandera de Escocia pintada en el techo. Después, sintió la sensación de estar acurrucada en algo más grande que ella. Trató de moverse, pero un enorme brazo la aplastaba. Intentó luchar contra el pánico y evaluar la situación. Vale, no estaba desnuda, al menos no del todo ¿Dónde narices estaban sus pantalones? ¿Y las botas? La camiseta estaba, aunque un poco desmejorada y la ropa interior también. Pero... ¿Y con quien estaba? Por favor que no sea el camarero,por favor.

Al levantar la mirada Katie se espera cualquier cosa menos lo que se encontró, a Oliver Wood roncando con la boca abierta, ¿Esos arañazos en el pecho eran suyos? Ella intentçp alejarse, pero el enorme brazo la estampó contra su antiguo capitán.

Llevaba toda su vida soñando con él, por eso no había sido capaz de establecer una relación seria, y de repente, sin previo aviso, se le estampaba en la cara, típico de Wood. Él había dejado Hogwarts, sin sospechar siquiera que la más enana de todas sus cazadoras, la que usaba una talla de más en su equipación de quidditch porque decía que la ropa la agobiaba, la única capaz de competir de igual a igual en un concurso de eructos con Fred y George, aquella a la que él adoraba fastidiar, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Tenía que salir de allí, si no cuando Oliver se despertara y la viera allí, tendría uno de sus ataques de culpabilidad que lo volvían tan paranoico. Cogió la mano que la envolvía, la levantó e hizo fuerza con las piernas en el colchón, para impulsar su culo hacia atrás. Por desgracia, empujó demasiado y acabó estampándose contra la estantería de libros de quidditch de Oliver, causando que: la Biblia del guardián (de 700 páginas, edición en tapa dura), El noble deporte de los magos (800 páginas) y otros cuantos libros más se le cayeran sobre la cabeza.

-¿Katie? -la cara somnolienta de su antiguo capitán apareció por el borde de la cama-. ¿Pero que narices estás haciendo? -alargó el brazo, la cogió de la camiseta y la sentó en el borde del colchón.

-Oliver, ¿Te importaría contarme que pasó anoche?- le preguntó ella, mientras notaba como se le subía la sangre a la cara. La risa explosiva del capitán del Puddlemere llenó la habitación.

-¿No te acuerdas de que me dijiste que me querías como veinte veces? ¿Qué dijiste que era peor que un escréguto de cola explosiva por haber salido con aquella modelo de túnicas de gala, teniendo a la ganadora de la medalla de oro al mejor culo de Hogwarts otorgada por los gemelos Weasley? -ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza- ¿Ni de qué esperabas que nuestros hijos heredaran mi barbilla?

-¿Yo dije eso? Por Merlín, juró que nunca volveré a beber whisky de fuego -sentía que se estaba poniendo tan roja que seguramente explotaría.

-Eso también lo dijiste anoche, justo después de potarle encima al dueño del bar. Nunca había visto a nadie vomitar tanto ¡Creía que se te iba a salir el estómago por la boca! -dijo mientras volvía a reírse- No creo que vuelva a dejarte entrar en su pub, ni aunque consiguieras quitar la caricatura que le dibujaste en el suelo junto con la inscripción Agárrame la escoba.

-Y a ti no se te ocurrió evitar que lo hiciera ¿Verdad que no? -le increpó mientras buscaba los pantalones con la mirada.

-Es que no te imaginas lo rápido que corres borracha. En un momento te tenía controlada y al siguiente habías desaparecido -le contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Si buscas tus pantalones, no creo que los encuentres.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando conseguí meterte en casa, corriste hacia la ventana, te los quitaste y gritaste con lágrimas en los ojos ¡Sed libres! Mientras les prendías fuego y los tirabas. Querías hacer lo mismo con la camiseta, pero te detuve a tiempo -Katie se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

-Siento haberte echo pasar por todo esto -le susurró, estaba segura de que tenía que haber un hechizo para que la tierra te tragase. En aquel momento, notó su mano acariciarle la mejilla.

-Lo que dijiste anoche, ¿Era verdad? -en aquel momento su voz se tornó seria.

-Podría negarlo, pero sí -¿Que sentido tenía evitar lo inevitable?

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de él acariciando los suyos. Siempre había pensado que una persona que fuera capaz de ponerle tanta pasión a su afición tenía que besar de miedo, ahora sabia que no se equivocaba. Sus labios acariciaban los suyos con cuidado, como si temiera que no fuera a responderle, ella atontada y con resaca solo atinó a pasarle los brazos por el cuello y a profundizar el beso.

De repente, el rugido del estómago de Katie resonó con fuerza en el dormitorio. Segundos después, un rugido aún más fuerte que venía de Oliver los obligó a separarse.

-¡Hora de desayunar! -anunció él.

Diez minutos después, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con las piernas chocándose.

-No es justo -dijo Katie mientras mojaba un enorme cruasán en un bol aún más enorme de café con leche-. Mi alter ego alcohólico te lo ha contado todo, pero tu no me has contado tu parte.

-Y que quieres que te cuente, ¿Qué estaba colgado de ti, pero era demasiado tímido? ¿Qué tuviste que gritarme a la cara que me querías para atreverme a decirte algo? Mi madre siempre dice que fuera del quidditch soy como un pez fuera del agua -le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Gwendolyn -susurró pensativo, cinco minutos después tras engullir dos cruasanes el solo – Así se llamará.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Katie mientras se bebía lo que le quedaba de café.

-Nuestra primera hija -exclamó con determinación mientras le cogía la mano -Ayer tuvimos una discusión sobre ella y sobre de quien iba a tener los ojos.

-¿Gwendolyn? Me parece bien, un nombre clásico del mejor equipo de la historia -sentenció, después se inclinó y le besó en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aqui la primera parte de mi fic y recordad para tomatazos, balazos, alabanzas y peticiones de suicidio mandadme un review.


End file.
